Cry
by awesome.i.am
Summary: One-shot. Today is possibly the worst day of Randy Orton's life. Who will be there to dry his tears? Please review!


One shot. I do not own anyone in the WWE except Rissah.

Today was the worst day of his life; his parents' death. He remembered the sad call from the doctor.

_Flashback_

"_Hello?" Randy answered his voiced laced with grogginess._

"_Hi, is this Randy Orton?" the doctor asked._

"_Yes, what the hell do you want?" his tone changed from caution to fury._

"_I'm sorry to tell you, but your parents Bob and Elaine Orton have passed away."_

_Randy dropped his phone and thought he was dreaming. He immediately went to the bathroom and got a handful of water, and put it on his face. Unfortunately, it wasn't a dream, it was reality._

_End of Flashback _

Randy's marriage was cracking and at any moment Sam could be calling for a divorce. His little angel, Alana could be taken away. He thought of how fucked his life was, how screwed he was. He just needed a break from all the sadness, the pain. He didn't want anyone to know the crap his parents caused him. The only person he's ever told is Rissah, his best friend of 20 years. He didn't even tell Becky or Nathan, knowing they would rat his parents out to the police. Rissah and Randy met while they were in 5th grade. They were in the same class, but hated each other.

_Flashback_

_Rissah was being bullied by the neighborhood bully. Randy luckily caught a short glimpse of Gary, the bully, shoving Rissah to the ground. His first instinct was to let her get pushed around by them, but he knew he couldn't see a girl shoved like that. _

"_Hey, leave her alone!" He raced up to Gary and punched him square in the jaw._

_Gary let go and started to run away, surprised by the actions of Randy. Randy reached his hand and she took it. Rissah looked down at her feet, with tears in her eyes. _

"_Hey, hey….it's gonna be okay." He awkwardly hugged her while looking around for any spectators. _

_End of Flashback_

Ever since that day, Rissah and Randy's friendship has been going strong. She balanced him out in many ways. She hand the same dry humor he had, but she could also be as serious as a heart attack. Even on the road, he spoke to Rissah almost every day. He felt closer to Rissah than his own wife. Rissah would understand him, and never judge him for his actions. Randy has always voiced his attractiveness to Rissah, but she would never go after a married man. Rissah was a 5'9 African-American home estate realtor. People would always look at them and wonder if he was cheating on his wife, but he simply didn't give a rat's ass about what people thought of them. Rissah lived in St. Louis, where the funeral was going to be held. She didn't even know about the death of Bob and Elaine, but Randy didn't think she should know.

He drove the short drive to the funeral house, but it felt like the longest 15 minutes of his life. Randy was seated next to his grandmother and Becky, his sister. He decided not to speak at the funeral, because he knew if he opened his mouth the tears would spill out. After all the abuse he suffered from 9 to 13, he still loved his parents. Nathan, his brother, decided to speak, but couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He looked to his left, and there sat Becky. Becky had the same characteristics he shared, cold as a viper, but shady as a tree. She didn't even dab her eyes at least once. Becky wasn't one to display her feeling in public. Finally, the funeral ended, following a brief brunch. Randy left with only a hug to his grandmother. He raced down the block to this St. Louis apartment. Randy opened the door with such force that one of his mother's favorite vases fell. ** C'mon Randy, don't cry! You're tougher than anybody. Stop the bullshit about your parents' death and get your head in the game! **He calmed down and called the number to instant relief. Rissah.

"Hey Randy, what's up?" her voice was laid back.

He took a deep breath to hide the croakiness in his voice.

"Um, Riss could you come over?"

"Sure, I'll be there soon." Rissah could read Randy like a book. She immediately knew something was wrong, after he took a breath. In less than ten minutes, Rissah was there.

She opened the door and discovered the worst sight she's ever seen. The whole living room was ripped upside down and there stood Randy as if his was broken. She lunged forward hugged him; he broke down into her coat. She dragged him to the bedroom, and they sat on the bed. Rissah listened to every single word he told her. The Missouri native showed her a side she's never seen before; vulnerability. It shocked her to see Randy crying his brains out, because not once did she ever see him cry. Randy was the one she would fall back on, always. He was the one who dried her tears after there was nobody. It was now her turn to be there for him. It hurt her to know Randy didn't tell her about the death of his parents', but she understood where he was coming from.

After Randy told her the devastating news, they just laid there on his bed. It wasn't awkward at all, even though Sam should have been there. Rissah and Sam never liked each other, but acted like they were best friends for the sake of Randy. Sam would complain to Randy about Rissah, saying that she's coming in between their marriage. Randy would never hear any of it because Rissah has been his best from the past 20 years. Rissah was one who never complained, in any situation she was in. That was something Randy loved about her, the ability to be optimistic. Rissah moved closer to Randy and dried his tears. She got her much smaller hand and held his. He snorted and they looked up at the ceiling in peace. Randy's only thought was Rissah. She helped him through the hardest times in his life. When Sam and him had a big fight, Sam went to a hotel and left Alana with Randy. Randy was scheduled to travel to North Carolina, to get back on the road. Randy asked Rissah to watch Alana for a couple days and she happily agreed. Alana always called Rissah 'Auntie Ri-ri'. He felt as if Rissah was a better 'aunt' than Alana's mother. Randy shifted and turned his head, to see Rissah sleeping. He stared at the beautiful sight and smiled. Randy got the covers and lifted them up to her chin and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Randy whispered the three words that he thought she wouldn't hear.

"I love you." Randy husky voice said in her ear.

"Me too, always and forever." Rissah whispered.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!

**Bold- his thoughts**

_Italics- flashbacks_


End file.
